Prahova County
Prahova ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the historical region Muntenia, with the capital city at Ploiești. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 829,945 and the population density was 176/km². It is Romania's most populated county, having a population density double than the country's mean. However, with a population of 823,509, as of 1 July 2007, it seems that it was surpassed by Iași County in terms of population. *Romanians - 97.74%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Gypsies, others. The county received an inflow of population who have moved here due to the industrial development. More info on: www.infoprahova.com Geography This county has a total area of 4,716 km². The relief is split in approximately equal parts between the mountains, the hills and the plain. In the North side there are mountains from the southern end of the Eastern Carpathians - the Curved Carpathians group; and the Bucegi Mountains the Eastern end of the Southern Carpathians group. The two groups are separated by the Prahova River Valley. The South side of the county is a plain, on the North West side of the Romanian Plain. The main river is the river that names the county - the Prahova River. It flows from the mountains, through the Prahova Valley collecting many other rivers - the Doftana River, the Teleajen River and others. Neighbours *Buzău County in the East. *Dâmbovița County in the West. *Brașov County in the North. *Ialomița County and Ilfov County in the South. Economy The area contains the main oil reserves in Romania having a long tradition in extracting and refining the oil. The county is heavily industrialised, more than 115,000 people being involved in an industrial activity. It realises over 8% of the country's industrial production. Some of the biggest international corporations like Coca-Cola, Unilever, InBev, Michelin, Timken and others have invested heavily in the recent years. The predominant industries in the county are: * Oil industry - almost 50% of the county's industrial production. * Oil extracting equipment. * Chemical industry. * Rubber industry. * Mechanical components industry. * Food and beverages industry. * Textile industry. Agriculture is also developed - in the southern part mainly extensive agriculture and the hills area is well suited for wines and fruit orchards. In total it realises about 3% of the country's agricultural production. Tourism The Prahova Valley is one of the areas with the highest tourist potential in the country having one of the best tourism facilities in Romania. The main tourist destinations are: * On the Prahova Valley: ** The Sinaia Resort. ** The Bușteni Resort. ** The Azuga Resort. ** The Bucegi Mountains. * On the Teleajen River Valley: ** The Vălenii de Munte Resort. ** Cheia. ** Slănic. ** The Zăganul Mountains ** The Ciucaș Mountains. * On the Doftana River Valley: ** The Teleaga Resort. ** Valea Doftanei. ** The Gârbova Mountains. * The city of Ploiești. * The city of Câmpina. Administrative divisions Prahova County has 2 municipalities, 12 towns and 90 communes *Municipalities **Câmpina - population: 38,758 (as of 2000) **Ploiești - capital city; population: 250,541 (as of 2007) *Towns **Azuga **Băicoi **Boldești-Scăeni **Breaza **Bușteni **Comarnic **Mizil **Plopeni **Sinaia **Slǎnic **Urlați **Vălenii de Munte *Communes **Adunați **Albești-Paleologu **Aluniș **Apostolache **Ariceștii Rahtivani **Ariceștii Zeletin **Baba Ana **Balta Doamnei **Bălţești **Bănești **Bărcănești **Bătrâni **Berceni **Bertea **Blejoi **Boldești-Grădiştea **Brazi **Brebu **Bucov **Călugăreni **Cărbunești **Ceptura **Cerașu **Chiojdeanca **Ciorani **Cocorăștii Mislii **Cocorăștii Colţ **Colceag **Cornu **Cosminele **Drăgănești **Drajna **Dumbrava **Dumbrăvești **Filipeștii de Pădure **Filipeștii de Târg **Fântânele **Floreşti **Fulga **Gherghița **Gorgota **Gornet **Gornet-Cricov **Gura Vadului **Gura Vitioarei **Iordăcheanu **Izvoarele **Jugureni **Lapoș **Lipănești **Măgurele **Măgureni **Măneciu **Mănești **Olari **Păcureți **Păulești **Plopu **Podenii Noi **Poiana Câmpina **Poienarii Burchii **Posești **Predeal-Sărari **Provița de Jos **Provița de Sus **Puchenii Mari **Râfov **Salcia **Sălciile **Scorțeni **Secăria **Sângeru **Șirna **Șoimari **Șotrile **Starchiojd **Ştefești **Surani **Talea **Tătaru **Teișani **Telega **Tinosu **Târgșoru Vechi **Tomșani **Vadu Săpat **Valea Călugărească **Valea Doftanei **Vărbilău **Vâlcănești See also *Prahova River *Prahova Valley References External links Category:Prahova County Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania